My New Patient
by Lovelylolita98
Summary: Orihime is a therapist. She works from her home and meets a very strange patient she doesn't know how to control.
1. Chapter 1

I worked as a therapist at home. I owned an apartment with three rooms. One was my work office, where I would have a small session with my patient.

"I dunno, every time I lay in bed I start to look into the dark hallway and see that damn thing looking back at me. It gets closer to me every fucking night". I looked at the recorder which was listening to us.

"This sounds more of your depression. It seems as if that is your grief that you feel and it gets closer to you because it is trying to creep it's way back into your life". She smiled at me. "It could be. Our time looks like it is about done today. Thank you so much Dr. Inoue". I stood up at the same pace she was. She hugged me on her way out.

Quickly I looked at the clock and seen that I had one more appointment. It was a new one it seemed. "Kurosaki Ichigo". I said. I only had half an hour before he shown up and that was enough time to get something to eat and clean up my office. After doing so he was right on time. I opened the door to see a tall man with a dark tone. He worn a black button up shirt with dress pants. His hands were placed into his pockets as he walked in. "So, I am Ichigo Kurosaki. You must be the famous Orihime Inoue, my ex-girlfriend recommended you to me".

He was very attractive. So I couldn't help myself but blush when we made eye contact. As I walked into my office he sat down in the black leather chair and I sat across from him and placed my coffee cup onto the table. "So, why is it she wanted you to see me?" I asked while pressing 'record' on the recorder. "Well, she believes I am a sex addict". He said calmlingly. I started to blush even more, thinking about how much he has sex. "Why does she think this?" I asked. "Well, when we were together we'd have wake up sex, after breakfast jerking session, lunchtime fuck, and my favorite, the after dinner special. Sometimes I masturbate in the shower, all of my internet history is porn sites. I sometimes don't even masturbate while watching them. I just simply watch them. It's all BDSM, she never wanted to try it with me so I just broke up with her and she told me to see you. Now I'm here".

My cheeks were even more red now. "So, you'd pleasure yourself a lot even right after sex?" I asked. "You mean jerk off? Yes". He bluntly stated.

"So if you broke up with her, why did you come and see me still?" I asked.

"Because I felt as if you'd be fairly attractive, so it wouldn't be a total waste of time. Sex is something all humans do, yet if you do it too much there is a name put onto you, simply because you enjoy it more than others". I never really thought of it that way. Then again, I've never been in his shoes for me to think so. "Well, so what is it you want to do about it?" I asked.

"I wanted to go at one step at a time. Like, not masturbate as often, stop bringing random girls home every single day twice a day". I took my glasses off. "Okay, tonight I want you to stop bringing girls home. For two weeks, try that. If you can do that then you can't be a real addict now can you?" I smiled.

"I can try that. What about my masturbation?" He asked. "Okay, lets keep that at only once, every other day". He agreed to those terms. "So are we done here?" He asked starting to stand up. "I believe so. Come and see me again in three days. I would like to see how you are progressing". I smiled while walking him to the door.

As he was halfway out the door he turned to me and grinned with his hands in his pockets. "Ya know, you are actually pretty cute". He caught me off guard and I began to blush. I have only been doing this a couple of years and I am still meeting new types of patients. I do know that I have to watch myself around him. He could really pull me in.

"Thanks Mr. Kurosaki". I left it at that. I looked at my appointment papers and seen that he was the last one for today. After those four I felt emotionally drained already.

I soaked in the tub. It was one of those nice summer nights where you can leave the window open while you lay in bed and feel the nice cool breeze softly roll onto you.

In the morning I jogged around the city. My headphones were in and my music was playing pretty loud so I couldn't hear anyone. I was at a crosswalk and I started to run but then I was pulled back by someone. Their strong hands grabbed my hips and pulled me onto them. I freaked out and almost screamed. But then I seen a huge semi-truck pass by. Then the dots connected. I was almost about to get run over.

When I turned my head back to see the man who saved me I seen Mr. Kurosaki. "Um, hi?" I pulled out my headphones. "You're lucky I caught you before that truck did Orihime".

His hands were still on my hips. I was pressed firmly against his groin. He leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Sorry if I seem as if I am lingering but, I kind of got a hard on". I started to blush even more.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I would actually prefer to not talk to you unless it's in my office due to Doctor/Patient Rules". I pulled myself away from him. "Alright, well, I tried". He grinned. I could see that he was in jogging gear. He must be using the times that he uses to masturbate to do exercises instead. Good idea, I'm happy to see that he is actually trying here".

Once I got home I ate breakfast then showered.

That day I only had two people show up. "Sorry I'm late. Grimmy was just trying to fight with me all morning and he took my coffee and spilled it in the car so I had to clean that up". She sounded stressed, I looked at her teenaged son. His style of clothing really did show me on what to expect from him.

"Well, I have to go, be good for her honey". She smiled at him and left us alone. He sat in the big leather chair across from me. "So, lets start with.. How old are you?" I attempted to get him to open up a little for me. "I am 20 years old, no I am not living on my own due to the fact I'm forced to live with my bitchy mom till I am off probation, so what are we supposed to do here?" He asked.

"Ok, well lets start on why did you not want to come here? I'm here to help". I implied. "Because I have other shit I have to do other than listen to some-what, how old are you? 19? Maybe? You are probably in the same age area as me. You seem to look at me with pity so whats the fuckin' point in bein' here if you only wanna do this for money?" What he said made no sense to me. "So you don't want to be here because I look as if I could be one of your friends?" I questioned.

"Yes, well.. More like you'd be one of the chicks I fuck everyday". He grinned. "So, that's the reason why you don't trust to talk to me? What about your mother?" I asked. "She is just some nosy snob who is always up my ass about everything I do, once I went to the fridge to make a fuckin' sandwich and she starts making me answer twenty questions about why am I making a sandwich this late and all this other bullshit".

"So most of this anger is towards your mother? Maybe she has yet to understand that you are all grown up and you have a lot of your own 'shit' to do. Our next session, I want her to be in here and hear from your point of view ok?" I grinned. "Thats really it for me". He said.

"Ok, we can end it here". I wrote down the time we stopped and stopped the recording. "You hungry?" I asked as walked him to the kitchen. "Nah, I'm good".


	2. Chapter 2

"I believe the reason why you are afraid of the dark is of what you imagine to be there rather than what is truly there. From now on try sleeping with a night light instead of the lights being on in the house. It may take some getting-used-to but I'm sure that you can do it". Toshiro smiled. "I can do that, thank you". I walked him to the door and ate my lunch before my next appointment shown up.

My doorbell went off. I looked at the clock and seen that they were very early. "Rangiku isn't supposed to be here yet", I mumbled to myself. When I answered the door I seen Ichigo wearing dark blue jeans and and a black t-shirt that was a bit tight on him. "Hey". He had his hand on the back of his neck and his eyes were looking off into another direction. "Hello". I said as I opened the door wider. "I think I left my watch here". He stated. I looked around my apartment. I don't remember seeing him with a watch on last I seen him.

"Let's go look in my office then". I grinned. We had our last session a week ago. It was our fifth session. "Where did you take it off at?" I asked him as we looked around my office. "I think it was in the kitchen". He smiled stupidly. As soon as I turned my back in the hallway he pushed me onto the wall.

"Ichigo?" I could feel my heart about to burst out of my chest.

"I'm sorry for this". He began to grind his hard on, onto my bottom. His hands were on my hips and he pushed my bottom out even more. "Keep your palms on the wall". He ordered me.

"B-but" "Silence". He ordered me again.

"Don't even moan". He whispered into my ear in a husky voice.

His hands roamed from my thighs and then squeezed my ass. "Ah" I groaned. "What did I say about being silent?" He whispered into my ear again.

"P-please". I whimpered as he began to caress me more. "You keep disobeying me. Why is that, I know you want this. Just look at how wet you are love". He cupped my womanhood and began to massage my clit with his middle finger. "Don't moan". I bit my lip to keep from releasing any sounds. God it felt so good. It's been over a year now. I can't believe how bad I want this, but with a client!? I could get into so much trouble for this!

"Since you disobeyed me you are not permitted to cum, I hate to leave you in such a state but I have other business to attend to". He whispered into my ear. In one second he was already gone.

I felt as if I was in a trance. I missed the touch of a man. What am I getting myself into?

I'm soooooo sorry to make such a short and sexy chapter. The next chapter will be spectacular and extra long. I promise, but for now, I'll have to leave you on this cliff hanger.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is going to be based off of Ichigo's POV.

0000000000000000

I guess it started when I was very young. Sex always was around, almost everyone did it. Never once have I been shamed on for masturbating or sex. Mainly because my dad never caught me in the act.

When I was very young my mother had passed away. I really loved my mother. Sadly when she died I felt empty on the inside. I suppose that could be why I seek a female companion. All through high school I guess you could call me a 'player' but the girls would approach me. Just a quick "Hello" and then I would find myself fucking them in the old building that is supposed to be boarded up.

It was my senior year in high school when I fell in love with an older woman.

She taught me a lot. Her husband wasn't the biggest fan of me and forced me to quit seeing her. Due to the fact that I was constantly talking to her and slept with her once. Love is such a painful feeling. As soon as I feel it, I end up running away it seems. I feel overwhelmed by it.

Believe it or not. I feel that I am the worst person to live. I am sin itself.

I allow my desires to get the best of me. Its like Satan is a part of me and its ass. I hate it. Living everyday is now just a chore. I guess I'm just depressed.

I never had friends or a real girlfriend. I don't care much for sex.

That's what I thought until I seen 'her'. She was a beautiful tall woman. I was dating a girl in college at the time. When I picked her up there was the tall, orange-haired woman walking off the campus and was parked next to me. We looked each other in the eyes for a split second and in that time, I felt as if I fell in love all over again.

Then my ex jumped in and started to make out with me like crazy.

Turned out that my ex known her very well. The next day when I picked her up once again, there the woman was. Except this time my ex seen me checking her out and started to bitch at me. "She is such a whore, she has slept with all the guys in my Psycology Class. She said that she wants to become some type of therapist. Also, she says that she doesn't 'fall in love' she can only have sex, she is like the biggest freak too. She loves dominance!" She began shouting.

I looked over at her, "Get the fuck out of my car". In an instant she did so. I can't stand it when people talk so negative about someone else because how they decide to run things, when they aren't hurting anybody.

It pisses me off on a whole new level.

Now here I am, meeting the woman I love most, someone I'm scared who doesn't want to see the real me. I don't want her to see the real man I am. I'm fine with playing this sexed up crazy man. Yet for some damn reason, I couldn't control myself.

I pushed her up against the wall and toyed with her body. I couldn't stop myself. I was drunk just by the scent of her perfume.

"Orihime". I accidentally mumble to myself when I'm all alone and thinking of her. She is such a kind woman who takes on the role of listening to others and helping them out the best she can.

Beautiful on the inside and out is what she is.

I want to wake up next to her every morning,

I want to come home and see her beautiful smiling face,

I want to kiss her as soon as I see her.

I want to be able to confess how much I love her,

I want a life with her.

Yet, here I am playing pretend. What am I to do now?

Today is the day her and I are going to jog. I seem to have myself stuck in a trance when I am near her.

When we met up at the park I played cool. I spoke to her in a low tone and pretended I only wanted sex. Why am I using sex to pull her in. Why am I not using my true personality? Should I slowly start being myself now?

As we started to get into the woods I realized we've been jogging for about half an hour already. "Wanna take a small break?" I asked her. She was huffing, sweating, and her cheeks were red. "Sure". She was able to manage a big smile even though she had been exhausted.

She sat down on a log and began to gulp down the water she had. As soon as some dripped down and into her cleavage I lost control. My lips planted onto hers and I began I pull her in by her hips and bit her bottom lip.

I could taste her sweat.

I could feel her heart racing.

I could feel her hand on my shoulders, pulling me in.

Oh god, how I've longed for this. "Please Kurosaki-kun!" She groaned. "Yes princess". I said as she pulled her pants down and bent over. Putting two hands onto the tree.

She was soaking wet. Only from quick kissing I was rock hard.

As I slid into her she began to moan loudly and dig her nails into the bark of the tree. "You're so tight Orihime". I moaned while pushing deeper into her. As I began to thrust into her she started moaning my name over and over.

It's been over a year since I last had sex. I'm surprised I haven't cum already.

Her wetness began to build up at the base of my cock. I wanted to see her face in ecstasy.

I pulled out and ripped off her pants then wrapped her legs around my hips. I sucked on her bottom lip and felt her moaning into my mouth.

"Orihime, I want you to cum for me baby". I moaned into her ear.

She squeezed tighter around my cock.

I paced faster and deeper. I held her by her ass. I could feel it bounce as I pounded into her pussy.

Her arms were wrapped around my neck as we fucked so passionately. She bit my neck and dug her nails into my back. "Fuck" I groaned into her ear. I felt as if the world surrounding us was no longer existing. It was just her and I. Nobody else but us.

"Ichigo!" She moaned loudly while crushing my cock inside of her. She came hard.

I pulled out and kissed her on the forehead. "Would you like to finish this in a bed?" I grinned. She looked at me-mortified. "Oh god, what have I done!?" She began to panic after pulling her pants up and slamming herself down onto the ground. "I'm so done for because of this!" She began to shake.

I gently grabbed her shoulders. "I have some fessing up to do actually Orihime". After explaining to her she was slightly upset with me and left me all alone in the woods. I don't blame her, what I did was pretty sick wasn't It?


	4. Chapter 4

So um, quick note. I use Orihime and Ichigo in all my stories. Reason being, I have such a crush on Orihime because of her bubbly and innocent personality and she is beautiful. Ichigo gets me all types of hot so I like giving him the dominate place in my stories (also a huge BDSM kinda person). I just think that, when Orihime is given orders from someone she cares about, she will try her best to please them.

You see, I'm what you call and "honest-bitch" meaning I say how I see things. I don't like opinions, I like facts. So that's another reason why I love using Orihime as the submissive in my fanfics. So yeah, um, one more thing, I really enjoy fan mail. Please keep it coming its awesome and makes me want to write sooo much more!

I would also like to explain what happened the last chapter so you get a good idea of what the fuck happened.

Ok, Ichigo met Orihime when she was a college student and fell in love with her. So due to that he didn't want to loose her like he did the last woman he fell in love with. So two years later he finds out from Grimmjow (yes they are actual friends) that Orihime is a therapist. Ichigo was too scared to show her is true sef so he made a fake persona when around her. (A sex addict) so when he finally told Orihime the truth she was put into shock about it because of the fact it was her client, it's not that she is mad at him, she is mad at herself for just having sex with a client even if she did have sex with him.

Now! Please enjoy chapter four! I worked so hard! I kind of rushed things mainly because I didn't really know how to pace it the fuck down in all honesty!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I can't believe I had sex with Ichigo, god... I'm going to get into so much fucking trouble for this! I began pacing back and fourth in my apartment.

"God, what the fuck have I done?" I began to question.

About three weeks had passed and I hadn't heard from Ichigo, let alone seeing him.

"Grimmjow, I might be a bit late to pick you up today". Grimmjow's mother began to babble as soon as she walked into the door. "Yeah yeah". He mumbled trying to leave the conversation with her. "Orihime, he has been acting so cranky recently, maybe its from not having any real pussy. I dunno, I gotta get going before I'm late". I waved her goodbye as she shut my apartment door.

As soon as she left I sat at the table with Grimmjow. "wanna eat before hand?" I asked him. "No, let's get this out of the way first". "Alright". I stood up along with Grimmjow and walked to my office. As soon as he sat down I began recording our session.

"So your mother tells me that you've been... 'cranky'?" He sighs. "I suppose so, but how else am I supposed to feel when I am constantly told what to do and not given the smallest breath of air from my mother?"

"Well, have you tried talking to her about it?" I asked.

"No, every damn time I'm about to she cuts me off and says she is busy. I'm sick of her thinking that I need all the help I can get. This is just so fucking stupid". He began to rub his eyes in frustration.

"Grimmjow, look at me. You need to put your foot down. You'll have to be a bit more forceful to get her to get to the point. Just don't go overboard, okay?" I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "You're right".

After a moment of silence I asked "what else is going on in your life?" All we ever got to really talk about what his over protective mother. He began to grin. "Well, I started working again and so I plan on saving up for my own place and I'm going back to school next year so I can finally get a degree in something. Right now things are going in the right direction for me".

This was the first time I've seen him passionate like this. It made me feel warm inside. I cannot describe how I felt in that very moment.

Once his mother picked him up I ate a light snack and had the rest of the day to myself which was nice. Right now things are slow but one day I will be overwhelmed with customers.

Tomorrow I only have to appointments, both are in the morning so after that I can get some shopping done.

That night I took a shower and laid in a freshly made bed. I fell right into slumber as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Around midnight my doorbell was going off like crazy. Quickly I put a large t-shirt on and ran to get the door. I was surprised to see him. "Hey, so I tried 'putting my foot down' and I got kicked out of the house. Can I stay here?" Grimmjow was brushing back his wet hair. "Come on in". I smiled.

He had a small bag with him, his clothes were soaked and clung to him tightly. "If you need to wash your clothes the dryer and washer are in the hallway by my room and you know where the shower is". He began to take off his shirt.

I began to blush as he did so. Seeing his built body shut me right up. He changed the rest of his clothes in the bathroom and handed me his dirty clothes. I quickly put them in the washer and then set up and area for him to sleep in my room on the couch.

"Hey, thank you so much Orihime, this means a lot to me". He smiled.

"No problem Grimmjow. Anything for you". As soon as I said that he was still. He put a hand on the wall and pinned me by my bed. "Anything?" He asked. It was as if he was someone completely different. "What?" I couldn't hear what he said. My heart was beating in my ears like crazy.

"You said that you'd do anything for me, correct?" He grinned sinister like.

"Ichigo told me about how sweet your pussy was, wrapped around his cock so tight it hurt him a little. I want to see this for myself". He whispered into my ear. "Get off of me!" I tried my best to push him off. He didn't even budge a little.

He stuck two fingers inside of me. Pain shocked through me. I opened my mouth to scream and he forced a kiss on me. I could feel my lips bruising as he had his way with me.

I kept trying my best to push him off.

Then... He went away.

"Orihime!" Big muscular arms held me close, I was pressed up on Ichigo's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I felt my tears beginning to stream down my face.

"Ichigo!" I cried out. "I was so scared!" I began to whimper. "He's gone now. Let's get you some tea and then to bed". He gave me a gentle smile. I wiped my tears away and smiled back. We sat in the kitchen and began discussing all that had happened.

"I'm sorry, I should've been honest with you from the beginning. I known of Grimmjow since high school. He told me he was seeing a therapist for some reason and then when I found out it was you I just went 'crazy' and I lied. Orihime, thats not really how I am". I looked into his chocolate eyes.

"I believe you Ichigo, there is just a lot that had happened tonight so I want things to go slow. Ok?" He held his hand on the table.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. Is it ok if I stay here?" He gave me another gentle smile. "I would feel better if you did". I answered.

He slept next to me in bed and held me tight to his chest.


End file.
